


Insatiable

by SomnificSheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, F/M, Misuse of Chakra, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Shower Sex, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Sakura tugs the covers back to reveal dark, pleading eyes looking up at her. “If you don’t mind it in the shower,” she says. “Some of us--” she leans down to nuzzle his forehead-- “have work to get to.”“Maa, Sakura, anyone else might think you’re calling melazy,” he drawls. “I’m simply taking advantage of having some time off, is all.”





	Insatiable

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice whispers softer than his breath over the back of her neck as they lay tangled in bed, huddled against the January cold outside. “Are you awake?”

“I am now,” she says. The instinctual tension upon being surprised out of sleep fades with every pass of his knuckles over her stomach and she shivers, backing into him as it begins to tickle. She yawns into the pillow. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you.”

She groans. “Even after last night?” When she turns over, the tips of his ears are red with embarrassment and it is the  _ most _ endearing sight. “Hmm?” She brings a hand between them to tip his chin up for a kiss, languorous and smooth under the rising sun. “Came three times and it wasn’t quite enough?”

Kakashi ducks his head with a small, embarrassed noise. He pulls the blanket up so she can’t watch him burying his face in her chest, the way he always does when she calls him on things like this. “I can’t help it you’re amazing,” he mumbles. “I like it when you leave me sore.”

“You like it when I heal your being sore.”

He nods. “One more round? Please?”

Sakura tugs the covers back to reveal dark, pleading eyes looking up at her. “If you don’t mind it in the shower,” she says. “Some of us--” she leans down to nuzzle his forehead-- “have work to get to.”

“Maa, Sakura, anyone else might think you’re calling me  _ lazy,”  _ he drawls. “I’m simply taking advantage of having some time off, is all.”

“I love you for it, even if I’m a bit jealous,” she says. She pulls Kakashi into another kiss, moaning appreciatively when a hand comes up to play with her breast. He knows exactly how to manipulate her into getting what he wants, even if it’s a quick fuck up against the tile before she heads out to the hospital. 

Kakashi rolls onto his back with hands fitted around her waist as he looks her up and down. “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t, genius.” She points to the ring on her finger and his smile lights up the room. “Forgotten it so quickly?”

“I would never.” He sits up, face suddenly in front of hers as she slides down to sit in his lap. His eyes roam over her face and she loves the way the corners of his eyes crinkle just before he leans in to brush his lips over her cheek. “Your five-year anniversary gift was, ah… quite amazing.”

“And you still want more,” she chuckles.

“I’m a simple man.” He shrugs as he pulls away. “I know what I like, and that’s you inside me.”

“You’re so cute when you ask for it,” she says, watching the red creep further into his neck. When they’d first started sleeping together, he’d always made sure the lights were  _ off  _ during sex. It had taken nearly a year of learning him--his favorite toys, positions, the right way to finger him until he cried her name--before he finally allowed her to see the  _ true  _ source of his anxiety.

Kakashi always, _always_ went crimson in a sexual situation, and Kakashi always, _always_ ducked and covered when she mentioned it.

“I’m always cute,” he murmurs into her throat. “Part of my charm.”

“Charming your way into my pants.”

“Easier today, since you’re not wearing any.” She feels the smile as he slides a finger between her folds, finding her already wet. “Maybe a quickie, maybe we take our time and you tell me what a good boy I am…” He hums as he adds another. “Maybe you can smack my ass like you’re so fond of.”

“Ahh,” she breathes. “In that case--” she grabs both of his wrists and pulls them over his head to tilt him backwards-- “show me you’re a good boy by picking out what I’m going to fuck that pretty little ass of yours with. Waterproof harness.” She slides off of him only to watch him scramble off the bed and rifle through her drawer.

Kakashi in the morning, sleep-mussed and bare, is a sight she doesn’t think she’ll grow tired of. His scars shine silver in an ethereal map she’s long since memorized, some accidental and others purposeful. Those are the ones he loves the most, he’s told her, and he wears them with pride.  _ ‘A matching set,’  _ he joked once.  _ ‘Aren’t they nice?’ _

He returns, holding her harness and dildo in both hands as he presents them. “Acceptable?”

“Perfect,” she croons. The blanket pools around her waist as she sits up, beckoning for him to hand it over. “I don’t really have time to make this into a big thing,” she continues. “But if you’d go get the water heated and towels, I’d be happy.”

“You’ve got it.” With a quick kiss to her cheek, Kakashi disappears, leaving Sakura to fumble with the straps as he putters around in the bathroom. He begins to sing not long after the door shuts and she smiles at the slightly off-key notes floating over the hiss of the water. When he calls that he’s ready, she heaves herself from beneath the comforter with a grunt.

“Hey, you,” she whispers, sliding into the room behind him and relishing the way the steam heats her face. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Surprising an ex-hokage in his bathroom, you must be something special,” he says. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, and he clutches her hands with a quick smile backwards. “What’s a poor man to do with a beautiful woman all pressed up against him, naked and tempting?”  
“Get in the shower and let that woman fuck you like you deserve.” Sakura scrapes her teeth over the skin of his shoulder, tongue following after before she takes a second to enjoy the red marks blooming. He starts when she taps his ass. “Come on, go.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

“Hot enough to burn?” she asks.

“Almost,” he answers, and she peeks in to watch him adjust the shower head so he can stand out of the flow, hands on the wall and legs spread. His eyes dart to hers and shut as he tilts his head backwards to wet his hair with a soft sigh. “C’mon, baby, we don’t have all day.”

Sakura savors the first taste of heat, rolling her shoulders under the hot spray as her hands slide up and down Kakashi’s back, content to feel the way he shivers under her. With her right, she scratches lightly down his side before winding her fingers into his hair and tugging his head to the side to bare the tender skin of his throat. There’s several dark marks from last night, vivid purple on alabaster skin sending a throb of desire through her. “Did I tell you how handsome you are last night?” she asks, blanketing his body with hers as she lets him go and twines their fingers on the wall.

“I can always hear it again,” he says.

She smiles against the bruises. “You’re very handsome,” she whispers. “I love seeing those reminders that you’re mine.”

“Ahh,” he sighs. He’s pliant under her as she slides a hand down his stomach to rest over the thatch of silver hair between his thighs. “Make me yours again?”

“Sure,” she purrs. Water pours down on her as she spreads her fingers between his folds, drawing out a low moan with every rub over his sweet spot.  _ Up, down, skirt the side, skirt, down again…  _

Kakashi reaches back to splay a hand over her hip and pull her forward. The dildo slides between his legs, eased by the wetness of his arousal. “Fuck me,” he says.

“Greedy.” Sakura gathers the slightest bit of chakra in her fingers, and holds Kakashi as his knees threaten to crumple when she applies it to his sensitive skin. “I love seeing you so needy, you know,” she murmurs, lips brushing his ear. “Think you can go for twice?”

“Y-yes, please, gods,” he says. His hips buck back against hers when she increases the vibration, his thighs tightening around the dildo before he comes, keening her name. She works him through it, a single finger brushing over him with each shock that ripples through him. When Kakashi falls to rest with both forearms against the wall, panting, she eases off to press sloppy kisses to his shoulder.

Sakura’s nearly as wet as he is, but today is still about him. 

She’ll get hers later.

“Good,” she says. “Need a little break?”

He nods, then turns to face her with adoration etched on every inch of his face. “Let me do your hair. Keeps your hands free, hmm?”

“You just like seeing me play with myself,” she hums, but shuts her eyes and leans back against his chest as he begins to work the shampoo into the brilliant pink strands. The ability to surrender to him, trusting him to catch her if she falls, is as much a relief as it is a turn on, and she works a hand between the harness and her skin without hesitation as he takes care of her. Visions of the way he’d begged last night tantalize her, pulling a moan from deep in her chest as he massages her scalp.

“Feels that good?” he teases.

“Shuuuush,” she says. His shoulders shake in a laugh, but he says nothing more, content to enjoy the way she sighs and writhes against him. Her hips cant forward again and again, chasing release before he whispers he’s ready now.

He wraps a hand around the dildo and strokes it a few times, kissing her neck when she puts her hand on top of his and winds the other hand behind his neck. “You’re so goddamn sexy like that,  _ fuck,”  _ he groans. “I love it when you do that.”

“Spread yourself,” Sakura orders.

Kakashi turns around immediately, bending slightly forward and pulling his cheeks apart to bare his hole. “Take me.”

Sakura nips at his neck as she slides two fingers into him. He’s still pliant, loose from last night and all too eager as he pushes back against her. “My beautiful husband,” she murmurs. “Such a slut for me, aren’t you?”

“Sakura,” he moans.

“Yeah,” she says. She tucks her lip between her teeth and thrusts between his thighs a few times before the dildo catches on his rim. The noise that rips from him is raw, unrestrained, ringing from the ceiling as she slides home. “That’s it, Kakashi, speak for me.” Her hand winds in his hair again and tugs, his jaw dropping when she repeats the motion. “Do it again.”

_ “Sakura,”  _ he rasps when she grinds her hips against his. “Harder.”

She pulls out and eases back in, slowly rolling into him and reveling in the noises dripping from his lips. Fingers skim over lips, tongue, and press against the muscle as she fucks him harder like he’s begging for. Her other hand returns to his center, chakra flickering through her hand and vibrating against him as he threatens to collapse on her. “You can do it, baby,” she urges. “Come for me. Come, Kakashi, come on, come on~” Her words become a prayer, a chorus along with the sounds of his coming undone around her. Kakashi’s hips jerk forward as he comes and he shoves her hand away, looking back to watch as she brings herself to release. 

Sakura plants her forehead firmly between his shoulder blades as they both breathe through the aftershocks. “I love you,” she say softly.

“And I love you too,” he says. He holds his hand back, offering his fingers for her to take and squeezing when she does. “Go get ready for work. I’ll be in in a few minutes, all right?”

“I’ll make you some breakfast.” She leans around for a kiss before stepping out, grateful he remembered to put their towels on the toilet. Wrapping hers around her chest, she retreats to the bedroom and tosses the straps onto the dresser with a mental note to come back to it later. There’s not a lot of food in the kitchen, but she manages to scrape together a plate of fruit and eggs paired with Kakashi’s favorite tea.

He’s putting everything away when she dances back in, a sated smile on his face as he looks over. “Looks good,” he says.

“I could’ve done that.” She sets the plate down and winds an arm around his waist, once again admiring the marks she’s made. “You go sit down and eat.”

“Yes, Sakura.”

She rifles through the closet for her clothes, letting the towel drop to the floor and laughing quietly at the way his breath hitches. “You’re insatiable,” she says over her shoulder. 

“My wife’s beautiful,” he says, and she looks back to see him shrugging as he chews. “Not my fault I love looking at her.”

“Oh, stop.” Her face flushes as she turns back to the closet and tugs her shirt off the hanger. “Or don’t, you know, I’m not immune to flattery.” The straps of her bra scrape over her arms as he begins rambling about all the things he likes to watch her do, everything he enjoys about her, and by the time she turns around, her face matches the red fabric of her clothes. “Right before work, too,” she mumbles, taking the plate from his hands and pressing a kiss to his temple. “What am I going to do with you?”

He gets up and pads after her to the kitchen. “Bad things, hopefully,” he says. “We can always just flip open a random page of Ich--”

“We are  _ not _ doing that!” Sakura smacks his chest lightly with a laugh. “Dirty man.”

“A dirty man who’s all yours,” he says, grinning. “Anything specific you want done today?”

“Floors could use cleaning. Everything else...hmm--” She curses upon seeing the time and begins rushing to gather her things. “You’re a bad influence,” she says. “Making me late for work.”

“Coat’s in the closet, I packed your lunch last night, and your papers are all in your bag on the table,” he says. “No need for running around like a chicken with your head cut off. I love you.” He catches her for another quick kiss goodbye before she darts out the door with a wave.

She is and will forever be eternally grateful for Kakashi’s care and attention to detail. He’s right, she can get a bit flustered in a crunch. Her breath clouds in the air as she walks, the passersby waving at her with bright smiles on her way into the hospital. She knows she’ll come back to the floors done and probably a few other projects beside. “Ooh, hopefully dinner,” she breathes, peeling off her gloves in the back room. “Hey, Shizune.”

“Good morning?” Shizune asks, crooking a brow.

Sakura wiggles hers back, earning a laugh. “The best. A nice, post-anniversary f--”

“Oh, no, don’t need details,” Shizune laughs. “Ready to hit the lab? Tsunade’s got some stuff she’s working on, and she wanted us to take a look.”

“Always.” Sakura shrugs on her white coat, cocking her head when Shizune clears her throat. “What’s wrong?”

Shizune points to her neck. “Might want a scarf.”

“Are we going to be working with anyone else today?” Sakura asks.

“I don’t think so,” Shizune says.

Sakura pops the collar and sweeps past her into the hall. “If it’s just between you and I, then,” she says, “I’ll wear any mark of his with pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
